


Bucky Barnes is Not a Cherub

by IneffableFangirl_writes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableFangirl_writes/pseuds/IneffableFangirl_writes
Summary: Somehow Tony Stark finds our universe's issue 1 of the Captain America comic. And obviously he has to show it off.





	Bucky Barnes is Not a Cherub

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link to the first issue of Captain America vol 1. It's just the cover, but honestly the cover is all you need.
> 
> https://www.marvel.com/comics/issue/7849/captain_america_comics_1941_1
> 
> Also I'm fully aware that cannonically, Steve was born July 4, 1922 and Bucky was born March 20, 1925, but for the purposes of this fic, we’re making Bucky older because it’s way funnier this way.

Between Dr. Strange’s powers, Deadpool’s time-travelling wristwatch, and Asgardian technology, the Avengers had encountered some strange things. However, none was as strange or as personally humiliating to Bucky Barnes as the comic book currently being held in Tony Stark’s hand.  
“Я собираюсь убить его,” he muttered to Natasha, who was slouched over the arm of the couch that wrapped around the common room of Stark Tower. It was half entertainment room, half briefing room, half napping lounge, with a couch that wrapped around ¾ of the room, a screen nearly large enough to belong in a movie theater, and every gaming system that had been released so far as well as a few that hadn’t.  
“Позже, когда он меньше всего этого ожидает,” she responded lazily.  
Tony didn’t look bothered by the Russian or the death glare that Bucky was aiming between his eyes. He was too busy grinning like an idiot and connecting his phone to the screen to project the cover of a comic book on the screen for all to see. On it was Steve, or a version of Steve anyhow, in his garb and carrying a shield that wasn’t the one he used now but still recognizable as his. He was captured patriotically in the act of slugging Hitler in the jaw. Nazis fired at him from all sides. The title was emblazoned on the front.  
Captain America   
March No 1  
Comics  
45 Thrilling pages of Captain America, Sentinel of our Shores! Plus other great features!  
And yes, all of that was a little ridiculous. Bucky could find about a hundred things on the front page alone to mock Steve about for the rest of eternity. If it had been only that, he might not have minded the relic from another dimension or wherever the fuck Stark had dug it out of. Hell, he would have joined in the laughter a little. But this was just nausea-inducing.  
Also, Captain America’s young Ally, Bucky!  
And there was alternate-universe Bucky--cherub-cheeked and grinning in a jaunty blue outfit with red gloves and a red collar, a thin black mask concealing absolutely none of his identity. His ginger hair was slicked or combed together into a single curl which rested in the center of his forehead.  
“Ah yes,” Steve said, smirking at him like an asshole. “My young ally. Buck, since you’re so young and limber, perhaps you can go get me a Coke from the fridge.”  
Bucky made a gesture that suggested exactly what he could do with his Coke.  
Tony had been frantically taking photos of the pages and pulled up another one onto the screen.   
That same night when Bucky visits Steve’s tent...he makes a startling discovery!  
Tony read the speech bubble over the drawing of a boy in military beige in a high squeaky voice,   
“Hello Steve! I came down to...wha..wh...why You’re Captain America!”  
Natasha snorted and Bucky shot her a look of utter betrayal. She shrugged.  
“Это забавно.”  
“Единственное, что я обнаружил, это то, как сильно он любит это до задницы.”  
“ты уже знал это.”  
Tony’s irritation barely dimmed his wild delight with his find.  
“You know I’m 6 months away from a chip that will translate everything you’re saying.”  
Natasha offered him a winning smile and glanced at Bucky.  
“Вы понятия не имеете, сколько я плачу, чтобы остановить это.”  
“Yeah good luck with that, Stark.”  
“I’d have finished it already if I wasn’t busy modifying mechanical arms and updating software and trying to build Asgardian adaptors,”  
“And getting out-smarted by a 16 year old princess,” Steve added. “Don’t forget that.”  
“She’d never let me,” Tony said lightly. He turned his attention back to his phone, or rather, the place where it was a moment before. Now it was in Natasha’s hands as she perched on the back of the couch nearest to Tony, busily deleting photos.  
“What the hell, Romanoff?”  
Natasha shrugged and popped the back of the phone off, pulling the SIM and memory cards, which she pocketed.  
“You know I have cloud storage for everything on that, right?”  
“Things only move from your phone to the cloud if there’s a wifi connection.”  
Tony scoffed.  
“This is Stark Tower. The wifi is always connected.”  
Bucky snorted and Tony;s eyes jumped to him.  
“I think ‘usually’ is more accurate. At least right now.”  
He held up his phone where a ‘no networks available’ screen blinked.  
“What?”  
“A brief power surge, just enough to shut the wifi down for a few minutes.”  
Natasha smiled and tossed Tony’s phone back to him, now sans SIM and memory cards.  
“Isn’t it fun, having an alien god who controls lightning just a text away?”  
Tony grumbled as he messed with his phone and turned to reach for the comic, which suddenly wasn’t there anymore. Instead, it was in the hands of one Steve Rogers, who was in the same spot he had been before, only now he was reading a comic book from an alternate-dimension with the intent of a scholar.  
“They got my shield wrong.”  
“Maybe that’s how it looks in that dimension,” suggested Bruce, looking up from his tablet. “If it was all the same it wouldn’t be a different dimension.”  
Steve shrugged and turned the page.  
“I don’t think I ever socked Hitler either, but I’m willing to allow for artistic license on that one.”  
“You’re not going to let me have any fun with that, are you?” Tony asked in a tone that suggested he already knew the answer.  
“Nope,” Steve said, chuckling at something he was reading before turning another page.  
“What they didn’t have humor in the 40s?”  
“We were too poor for humor,” Bucky deadpanned, and Natasha barked a laugh and made a joke in Russian that caused Bucky to glance at Tony and then away before he started laughing too.  
“Six months away,” Tony muttered. “And then we’ll see who’s laughing.”  
“Still us if you keep doing dumb shit,” Bucky said. “Rogers, lemme see that comic.”  
“No way, Buck. You’d destroy it and I for one am enjoying the thrilling adventures of Captain America.”

\--------------------

After the day was over and Steve stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, he found Bucky in their room, digging through a box under the bed.  
“Come on Bucky, looking through my stuff? That’s a little childish, don’t you think? But then what would you expect from a young ally such as yourself? A real lack of maturity.” He clapped Bucky on the shoulder,  
“I’m sure you’ll grow out of that.”  
“I’m four months older than you!”  
“Not according to the source material,” Steve grinned and Bucky not for the first time, had the urge to knock him on his ass.  
“I am not a goddamn cherub.”  
Steve pinched one of his cheeks,  
“I don’t know, Buck. You look pretty angelic to me.”  
Bucky grabbed the knot holding Steve’s towel up and tugged, leaving him naked. With an expert flick of his wrist, Bucky twisted the towel and flicked it at Steve so it snapped against his thigh.  
“Hey!”  
“Sorry Cap, I can’t help myself. Must be my immature nature.”  
He gave Steve another flick.  
“Bucky!”  
“You know how mischievous we young cherubic types are.”  
The towel snapped again.  
“Ow!”  
“Bullets from Nazis are nothing but pebbles, but with one flick of his young ally’s towel, Captain America becomes helpless!”  
The towel got Steve in the hip and he gave a little yelp of surprise.  
“Hey, that one hurt!”  
“Nothing compared to your war wounds I’m sure.”  
“Bucky!”  
“I can’t help myself, Rogers. You know how kids can be.”  
“You’re no kid,” Steve growled.  
“Oh? The source material seems to disagree.”  
“Fuck the source material.”  
“Swearing from an American icon?” Bucky gasped in mock-indignancy, “The very idea!” but when he flicked the towel again, Steve caught the end of it and yanked so Bucky stumbled into him. His other hand gripped Bucky’s hip.  
“Swearing’s not the only thing I’m going to do,” Steve muttered and Bucky blinked at him.  
“Captain America would never,” he began and Steve yanked his towel from Bucky’s hand, dropping it.  
“I think you’re wearing too many clothes.”  
“This kind of fraternization among allies is frowned upon,” Bucky told him seriously, though his eyes hinted at amusement.  
Steve kissed him.  
Bucky grinned against his mouth and reached a hand between them to stroke between Steve’s legs.  
“Forget America’s ass, I’ll have Americas co--”  
Steve tugged his lower lip with his teeth and Bucky’s breath hitched.  
“We’re never speaking of the comic again.”  
Steve chuckled and Bucky curled his hand around Steve, thumb right under the head of his cock so he inhaled sharply.  
“I don’t know Buck,” he sounded breathless now. “If it gets you this hot and bothered, I’d say that we should definitely talk about it more.”  
Bucky twisted his wrist and slid his thumb upwards so Steve hissed with what could have been pain, pleasure, or a blend of both.  
“But I’m willing to negotiate.”  
“All right,” Bucky said pleasantly, though now he too was breathing a little harder, “Let’s negotiate.”


End file.
